Harry Potter y el secreto de hogwarts
by Dany-kanuto-Link
Summary: Un secreto...cuatro herederos...dioses antiguos...cuatro elementos...¿ podran unos estudiantes librar al mundo de la oscuridad? ¿encontrara Harry el amor? espero q les guste. Djen reviews
1. El cumpleaños

Cap. 1 el cumpleaños.

En una habitación del numero 4 de Privet Drive estaba tumbado un chico de unos 15 años, pelo color azabache, ojos verdes, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, una cicatriz que lo había marcado para siempre como el único poder para derrotar a lord voldemort… Lord Voldemort, se habían perdido tantas vidas en esa guerra, pero no iba a dejar que continuara, Harry Potter se había propuesto acabar con Voldemort, con estos pensamientos en la cabeza bajo a comer.

Harry estaba en su habitación muy impresionado de lo que acababa de oír como mañana era su cumpleaños los drusley le llevarían a comprarse ropa (seguramente por lo que le dijeron lupin y los demás). Harry había crecido mucho, estaba mas alto y mucho más guapo, mañana era su cumpleaños y esperaba a la noche para las tarjetas de felicitación pero aun así estaba triste hace mas o menos un mes que había muerto sirius, su padrino.

Cuando llegaron las 12. 00 h. Harry abrió la ventana para que entraran las lechuzas con las felicitaciones, a las 12.05 h. entraron 6 lechuzas con cartas abrió a pig (la lechuza de ron) y encontró un montón de artículos de broma y una carta que decía.

Querido Harry.

¡Feliz cumpleaños¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien mañana vamos al callejón diagon y te traeremos a casa, mañana tambien encontraremos a hermione allí. Cuando llegues a grimmauld place te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa. Ya veras lo que ha cambiado la casa

Por cierto Bill y Fleur están saliendo, pero no se pueden ver porque Fleur a encontrado trabajo todos menos ginny y yo lo saben y no nos lo quieren decir.

Hasta mañana.

Ron.

Abrió la siguiente lechuza y se encontró un equipo de piel de bola de fuego chino (dragón rojo brillante) consistía en una capa, un chaleco, un cinturón, unas botas y un gorro, Harry se preguntaba de quien seria y abrió la carta.

Querido Harry.

¡SORPRESA! Te quisimos hacer un pequeño regalo por tu cumpleaños y te compramos el equipo, es muy bueno aumenta mucho la defensa de quien lo lleva, ya sabes que es muy difícil hechizar a un dragón por su piel¿te gusta? Es que nos va muy bien en la tienda visitadnos mañana.

Atentamente

Fred y George Weasley

P.D. creo que ron te ha dicho que te espera una sorpresa, no nos intentes sacar nada.

En la siguiente lechuza encontró una foto de Sirius y James y una nota.

" Espero que te guste. R Lupin."

Abrió la carta de Hedwig que era de Hermione y encontró un libro llamado" 1269 teorías sobre quidditch" y una carta.

Querido Harry.

¿Te gusta el libro¡Muchas felicidades! Espero verte mañana en el callejón diagon.

Hasta mañana

Hermione

La quinta lechuza era de Hagrid y tenia un libro llamado "encantamientos y maleficios contra las artes oscuras" y una nota muy corta "felicidades. Hagrid"

La sexta lechuza era del colegio recordándole que tenia que coger el expreso de Howgarts el 1 de septiembre, la lista de libros y los resultados de sus TIMOS.

_Transformaciones- Supera las expectativas_

_Historia de la magia- insatisfactorio_

_Encantamientos – Supera las expectativas_

_Pociones – extraordinario_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras- Extraordinario_

_Herbologia – supera las expectativas_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- Extraordinario_

_Astronomía- aceptable_

_Adivinación – desastroso_

Y la lista de los libros.

_Libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 6._

Guía de transformaciones nivel avanzado 

_Mil pociones y como elaborarlas_

_Las plantas mágicas más extrañas_

_Las diferentes criaturas mágicas del mundo_

_La guía contra las malas artes_

Harry se durmió pensando que cuando se levantara se iría a comprar ropa y al día siguiente iría al callejón diagon donde vería a os weasley y a ginny…ginny había pensado tanto en ella, en sus ojos castaños, en su pelo rojo como el fuego, en su sonrisa a harry le dio la sensación de que se había enamorado porque cada vez que pensaba en ella le daba la sensación de que tenia mariposas en su interior

No me regañen q soy nuevo, spero q les guste, ya se q el cap. Es un poco corto pero intento alargarlo, dejen reviews.


	2. En el callejon Diagon

Cáp. 2 en el callejón diagon.

Harry estaba preparado para ir al callejón diagon, se había puesto un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta morada, el chaleco de piel de dragón y la capa (de piel de dragón) se había calzado con unas deportivas negras. 

Cuando llego al caldero chorreante se encontró a Lupin, a Tonks, y a Moody que se encargaron del baúl.

Después fue al patio de atrás y dio un golpe en el ladrillo exacto y se abrió la puerta al callejón diagon.

Allí le esperaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny primero fueron a por los libros y después a por plumas y pergaminos también entraron a artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch para comprar abrillantador y para finalizar fueron a Madame Malkin túnicas para todas las ocasiones donde compraron unas bonitas túnicas de gala para este año (en la lista lo ponía) después de esto fueron a Sortilegios Weasley donde encontraron a muchos alumnos de Hogwarts.

¡Eh, ron-dijo Fred- estamos aquí.

Los cuatro fueron hasta allí.

-Vaya Harry veo que te ha gustado el regalo- dijo George.

¡Mucho! –contesto él.

¡Cuanta gente! – dijo Ginny.

-Si últimamente estamos muy atareados –dijo Fred- los alumnos vienen a comprar cosas por si les toca otra arpía como Umbridge.

¿Quién creéis que será este año el prof. de defensa contra las artes oscuras-preguntó Hermione.

-Nosotros lo sabemos y son dos profesores un chico y una chica -dijeron los dos.

¿Es otra arpía como la sapo-pregunto Hermione.

-pues claro que no-respondió Fred.

¿y por qué no se lo decís-pregunto Ginny.

-Perderíamos clientela-se limito a decir George

-Nos tenemos que ir –dijo Ron- se hace tarde.

¿Iréis a cenar-preguntó Ginny.

-No –respondió Fred.

Cuando salieron de "Sortilegios Weasley" llegaron al caldero chorreante, donde iban a merendar ya que luego se darían una vuelta por el Londres muggle.

-buenas tardes señora Weasley -dijo Harry- y a ti lo mismo Tonks.

-Y para mi no hay nada-bromeó Lupin.

-Si para usted también hay un "buenas tardes" –dijo Harry.

Se pusieron a merendar y cuando terminaron fueron al Londres muggle:

�¡eh¡Harry mira eso- dijo Ron señalando un gran reloj digital.

- es un reloj digital Ron es como el tuyo, pero diferente.-se limito a decir Harry

En ese momento oyeron una explosión y a un montón de gente gritar.

-mortifagos dijo Lupin- tenemos que volver al callejón.

Todos fueron al callejón diagon donde encontraron unas figuras encapuchadas lanzando hechizos.

-Lupin avisa a la Orden-dijo Arthur.

De acuerdo-contesto lupin y se toco un fénix que llevaba grabado en el hombro.

Al momento aparecieron Hestia, Moody, Dedalus, Mundungus, Kigsley, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance y Strugis.

¿podemos ayudar? –preguntó Ginny.

-Si queréis –contesto Lupin que sabría que no iban a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-vale -contesto Harry¡expelliarmus¡depulso¡Flipendo¡Vermillous¡Mucus adnauseam!

Al mortifago al que le dieron estos hechizos cayó al suelo.

-Potter- oyó gritar a Bellatrix.

¡TU-grito Harry¡Waddiwassi¡Glacius¡Depulso¡Expelliarmus¡Flipendo¡Impedimenta¡Inmovilus¡Lacarnum inflamarae¡Mucus adnauseam¡Petrificus totalus¡Desmaius¡Relaxo¡Skruge¡Vermillous¡Verdimillous! (sinceramente, no me explico como puede respirar este xico).

-Vaya Potty sabes jugar-se burlo Bella- Te enseño mi juego ¡cruccio!

-expelliarmus-se oyó a Lupin y bellatrix salio disparada.-vamos Harry

Harry se dio cuenta de que muchos aurores estaban llevando a mortifagos

¡no te lo llevaras-dijo Bellatrix (aunq yo la yamaria featrix)- el amo lo quiere vivo.

Harry recordó a Sirius, una furia tremenda se apodero de él y sintió fuego en su interior

�¡OLEUS PHYRO¡MAXIME ENCERRATUS IGNEUS-grito Harry, tras el impacto de el primer hechizo Bellatrix salio disparada y con el segundo quedo encerrada en una jaula de llamas, el poder que había descargado Harry fue tan fuerte que se desmayo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Lupin frente a él y le pregunto:

¿Dónde estoy?

-en una habitación del caldero chorreante –contesto Lupin¿Cómo has hecho eso?

¿el que?

¿esos hechizos? Ni siquiera Moody los conoce-dijo Ron.

- no se estaba furioso y de repente salieron de mi boca –dijo Harry.

- se lo preguntaremos a Dumbledore- dijo Lupin- vamos a Grimmauld place.

* * *

Hoola soy yo otra vez, quiero hacer un comentario sobre los hechizos comentados en este capi: 

Oleus phyro: es un hechizo que crea una ola de fuego, pertenece al grupo de los hechizos sagrados del fuego.

Máxime encerratus igneus: crea una jaula de fuego alrededor del enemigo, también pertenece al grupo de los hechizos sagrados del fuego.

Komo os habréis dado cuenta, los dos son hechizo sagrados, esto kiere decir q se reservan a los dioses o werreros de un elemento ¿x q Harry los conoce? Se vera mas adelante.

P.D. los q no sten registrados ya pueden dejar reviews anonimos.

* * *

Contestación a los reviews: 

**Naleeh:** aki tienes más accion, los intento alargar más, este en principio acababa en la tienda de FG xo como m as pdido q pnga accion lo he alargado. Kisses.


	3. En Grimmauld Place

Cáp. 3 En Grimmauld place.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld place estaba preparada una suculenta cena todos comieron y bebieron alegremente y después de cenar Lupin dijo.

Ven Harry, tengo que darte una sorpresa.

Subieron a la habitación de Sirius y Harry vio a…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!

¡Harry! –dijo Sirius.

¿Cómo has vuelto? -preguntó Harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ese velo daba a la dimensión de los muertos, recuerdas el espejo, pues bien, cuando intentaste hablar conmigo el espejo se activo y volví a esta dimensión.

Harry se fue muy alegre y se durmió en la habitación. A la mañana siguiente Dumbledore vino con un muchacho muy parecido a James pero con el pelo un tono pelirrojo y dijo a Harry.

Ven.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa Dumbledore dijo

Harry este es tu hermano mayor Daniel Potter.

mi… ¿hermano mayor? -preguntó Harry.

sí tu hermano mayor -respondió Daniel.

pero ¿cómo puede ser? -preguntó.

Cuando tus padres se enteraron de que Voldemort iba tras ellos me dieron a su primer hijo cuando él tenía un año, iban a hacer lo mismo contigo pero Voldemort se les adelanto. Va a cursar 7 curso en Hogwarts y ha venido de otra escuela junto con Lucius Malfoy el hermano de Draco.

Si ya era bastante aguantar a uno ahora dos -dijeron los dos.

-Harry seria conveniente que presentaras a tu hermano a los demás, ¡ah! Por cierto me alegro de que Sirius haya vuelto.

Harry corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y Sirius.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Daniel! ¿Eres tú? No te veía desde que tenías un año. -dijo Sirius

-si soy yo y ¿tú eres…?-preguntó

-Sirius tu padrino

-bueno él es ron, esta es hermione, esa de allí Ginny este es Lupin uno de los mejores amigos de papa y Tonks una metamorfomaga, chicos este es mi hermano Daniel.

-podéis llamarme Dany -dijo este.

-Sirius una pregunta ¿cómo os conseguisteis hacer animagos? –pregunto ron

-yo sé -dijo Daniel- os puedo enseñar

Pasaron la tarde conociendo la vida de Daniel y luego Harry contó la suya por ultimo Daniel y Sirius les enseñaron a hacerse animagos.

Harry era un fénix.

Ron un hipogrifo.

Hermione un cisne.

Y Ginny un unicornio.

¡Eh Daniel! ¿Tu que animal eres? –preguntó Hermione.

yo un Ikrer del fuego.

¿Qué animal es ese?-Preguntó Harry.

- lo daréis este año.

-Pero dame una pista….

-es parecido a un unicornio

-pues no me suena-dijo hermione.

-entonces no existe- dijo Ron- porque lo que no sepa doña perfecta…

- jaja que graciosa- dijo hermione con sarcasmo.

-Venga chicos a trabajar- dijo Molly que acababa de llegar.

- ¡¡¡que! Si acabamos de llegar-dijo ron- y además mira como esta la casa. Era verdad la casa estaba pintada de Rojo y dorado, no era para nada siniestra contando que todavía quedaban las cabezas de los elfos, el tapiz de los Black y el retrato de la madre de Sirius.

-Ya pero todavía quedan el tapiz, los elfos y el retrato de Leonor Black-contesto Molly- así que como ya sabemos como quitarlo, vamos a ello.

- ¿como se quitan? -preguntó Ginny.

-Hay que decir el encantamiento _presencius permanentus_ (presencia permanente) al revés.

Vale –dijo Harry y apuntó al tapiz- ¡_sutnenamrep suicneserp_!

Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore…

Albus –dijo Lupin- ayer en el callejón Harry hizo unos hechizos muy raros, uno era una ola de fuego y con el otro encerró a bellatrix en una jaula del mismo elemento.

¿¿¡¡ Qué? Pero esos son hechizos sagrados no puede hacerlos un humano –dijo Dumbledore- a no ser que… si eso es cierto… Harry es el doble de poderoso de lo que creíamos.

¿Albus de que se trata? – preguntó intrigado Lupin.

-Se remonta a la historia de los fundadores…

Hoooola soy yo otra vez, ya se que el capi es muy corto, pero intento alargarlos, dejad Reviews q si no, no dan ganas d continuar.

P.D. los que no estén registrados ya pueden dejar reviews.

P.D.2: en los próximos capis, se descubrirá xq Harry puede hacer los Hechizos sagrados comentados en l anterior capi y aparecerán las mascotas de los elementos: un fénix, un dragón, un krokorty (esta criatura se vera + adelant xo es una especie de dragón-serpiente acuático) y un artyknee (un pájaro mágico), djad en los reviews nombres xa ellos.

Contestación a los reviews:

**Ginebra**: hola me gusta q t guste mi ff lo d los reviews anónimos ya sta solucionado. Dja mas reviews.

**Tady**: Hoola Maria si se quien eres, "loca feminista ángel-demonio". De Grimmauld place ya pondré mas cosas n los 2 Proxy capis. T veo n clase (m vas a decir nombres q stas muy distraída n clase pnsando en "hombres" y no m dices nada a las mujeres no hay kien os ntienda).


	4. El pensadero de James

Cáp. 4 el pensadero de James.

Una mañana, mientras paseaba por grimmauld place Harry encontró una puerta abierta, miro por ella y encontró un pensadero, lo cogio y bajo

Sirius ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó

Es el pensadero de tu padre-contesto este-¿queréis ver como conquisto a tu madre?

por supuesto –dijeron al unísono.

Dentro recuerdo ----- (lo que este en negrita es lo que dicen los del presente)

Estaban en la sala común de griffindor, en uno de los sillones había un chico dormido, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era Harry salvo que no tenia cicatriz, era, lógicamente, James Potter, una chica entro por el retrato, era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, se trataba de Lily Evans:

¡eh! "Señor ego" despierta-dijo Lily.

¿eh? Cinco minutos más mamá- dijo este- que tengo un sueño precioso.

¡Potter! –Dijo Lily imitando a la profesora Mcgonagall -¡despierte!

si profesora -dijo James poniendo la mano como los militares.

Lily se empezó a reír y dijo:

¿con que soñabas?-preguntó.

con un ángel pelirrojo de ojos verdes, pero se a escapado del mundo de la fantasía y ha entrado a la realidad-dijo este.

**-que adulador era tu padre¿no?- dijo Ginny.**

**-si siempre tuvo esa faceta-contesto Sirius.**

adulador-dijo Lily- la profesora Mcgonagall quiere vernos.

¿por qué?-dijo este.

no se –dijo Lily con sarcasmo- tenemos 12 matriculas de honor en brujería, acaba de empezar el curso, nos toca ser premios anuales…

¿y?-dijo James.

de verdad si fueras mas lento irías para atrás –dijo Lily- tiene que darnos la insignia y las instrucciones.

ah, es verdad vamos.

Estaban en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall y la profesora Mcgonagall les dio las instrucciones.

oye Lily- dijo James- ¿te importaría dar un paseo?

no –contesto.

no ¿Qué?

que no me importa, vamos.

**-¿pero no era que mi madre no aguantaba a mi padre? –pregunto Harry.**

**-si, pero estamos en séptimo curso, James ya no era tan gallito y a Lily le empezaba a gustar –dijo Lupin.**

oye Lily¿tienes novio?-preguntó interesado James.

no¿por que?-respondió esta

–no por nada-contesto James.

¡SOCORRO! –dijo una voz.

James mira-dijo Lily.

Un niño estaba intentando escapar de las garras del Sauce Boxeador.

voy a ayudarle –dijo James-¡Lacarnum inflamarae!

Unos chicos aparecieron debajo de una capa invisible, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, Peter se transformo en una rata mientras Remus y Sirius iban a ayudar a James.

Remus –grito James –ve a avisar a la prof. Sprout.

¡disminuyus incendio! –dijo Sirius.

El Sauce Boxeador se dirigió hacia el con una de sus ramas…

¡SIRIUS! –grito James.

De repente el Sauce Boxeador dejo de moverse, una rata salio de entre las raíces y se transformo en Peter, en ese momento llegó Lupin con la Profesora Sprout.

¿qué a pasado? –preguntó.

ese chico –comenzó James –estaba intentando acercarse al sauce boxeador cuando le oímos gritar Lily y yo, le lancé el hechizo _Lacarnum inflamarae _pero no funcionó entonces llegaron Sirius, Remus y Peter, le dije a Remus que fuera a avisarla a usted, Sirius le lanzo el hechizo _Disminuyus incendio_ mientras Peter, que era más bajito, intentaba tocar las raíces, entonces, el árbol se lanzo contra Sirius, en ese momento el sauce dejo de moverse y Peter salió de entre las raíces.

¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Davey Gudgeon. (En el tercer libro, en la pág. 159 te aparece ese nombre, es el chico que casi perdió un ojo por culpa del Sauce Boxeador)

Lily subió hasta su habitación, mientras James, Sirius y Peter se quedaban en la sala común, puesto era luna llena y Remus estaba en la casa de los Gritos…

James,-dijo Sirius –sabes, le he dicho a Snape que vaya a la casa de los gritos que encontrara una sorpresa y el muy imbecil se ha ido hacia allí.

¡QUE! –grito james-Remus puede matarlo –y salió corriendo hacia abajo.

¡JAMES! –gritó Lily saliendo por la puerta de su habitación, cogió la capa invisible que estaba en el suelo y salio por el retrato.

James iba corriendo, llegó a los terrenos allí vio a Snape corriendo hacia el sauce boxeador se dirigió hacia allí, cogió un palo y apretó el nudo, cuando entraron en el sauce boxeador vieron a James corriendo, le siguieron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa de los gritos.

¡ SNAPE!- grito james.

¡ SOCORRO!- oyeron gritar arriba.

James subió y los demás le siguieron lupin(del presente) se tapo los ojos, no quería verse a si mismo, Sirius(del presente) estaba pálido, no sabia que su broma hubiera podido salir tan cara, Ginny sollozaba, aunque era un recuerdo, tenia miedo, Hermione se agarraba a ron, harry tranquilizaba a ginny mientras miraba con orgullo a su padre, ya no era aquel joven que se creía el centro del universo de quinto año, ahora comprendía lo que le decían cuando decían que su padre era una persona honrada, había arriesgado su vida por salvar al ser que mas odiaba.

¡ Depulso!-grito james, pero la suya no fue la única varita que lanzo un hechizo, Lily había salido de debajo de la capa invisible y había gritado un hechizo, lupin fue lanzado contra la pared y había caído inconsciente, Snape había huido.

¡James! -Grito lily lanzándose a su cuello- creí que te perdía –dicho esto le planto un beso en la boca, tras hacerlo salio corriendo.

¡Lily! –grito James, y la siguió.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó James

porque… te amo( q frase + cursi xDD !) –dijo Lily y James le dio un beso en la boca.

Fin del capi.

* * *

Hoooola! Que tal siento haber tardado actualizar pero esq ste capi no lo tenia pensado y me ha costado escribirlo, ahora la contestación a los reviews. 

**Mikelodeon**: gracias por el review intentare actualizar pronto.

**Sakumino**: hoola, lamento decirte q el porq de los hexizos no se sabra hasta las navidades del fic.

**Sarhaliene** : gracias por tu critica intentare seguir tus consejos, Daniel lo único q tiene de mi es el nombre o eso pretendo, no tomara mucho protagonismo, tomara el mismo que los personajes del ED: los q si tomaran muxo protagonismo(aunq menos q ron y hermione) son… ya te enteraras, aunq tampoco soy yo. Bsos.

**DeI-HiOgA**: q nick más xungo, así q te llamas como yo Daniel(juicio de Dios) lo de la ropa no lo puse porq no es importante, no pasa nada digno d mención, lo d que se reservan a los dioses de los elementos no lo has entendido bien:

Me refiero a dioses Xiaolin, más que dioses son wardianes de un elemento ya se sabra más sobre ellos en navidad del fic.

**Tatiana: **gracias por el review

**Naleeh: **una de mis seguidoras desde el principio, todavía no has subido el cuarto capi (TT) lamento decirte q tus intrigas no se resolveran hasta la Navidad del fic.

**Sanarita31: **hola! Me alegra q t guste el fic.

**Seb-o: **gracias por el review.

**Marc:** gracias por el review intentare actualizar pronto.


	5. En el tren

**Aclaraciones:** cada vez que junto a una palabra o hechizo aparezca un asterisco () será aclarada al final del capitulo.

**Harry Potter y el secreto de hogwarts**

**Capitulo 5**

**En el tren**

El mes se paso muy rápido y Harry se lo paso muy bien hablando con su hermano y volando por el cielo (en forma de fénix), pero tenían que volver a Hogwarts en el tren.

-rápido chicos o perderéis el tren –dijo molly.

-Ron y yo tenemos que ir al compartimento de los prefectos -dijo hermione.

-Ginny y yo buscaremos un compartimento -dijo Harry

-buen curso –les deseo Tonks.

Todos se fueron a sus compartimentos 

-este esta libre -dijo Ginny, estaba muy cambiada tenia el pelo largo hasta media espalda y las curvas se le notaban bastante.

Entraron y se pusieron a hablar sobre quidditch.

-por cierto que tal Deán y tu -preguntó Harry.

-mal

-¿lo habéis dejado? -preguntó Harry

-si –respondió Ginny.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar hasta que

-me gustas mucho, ginny, no se como pero me gustas mucho.

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír pero dijo:

-Tú también a mí, desde primero.

Se acercaron poco a poco sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero…

-vaya, vaya Potter y Weasley-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Malfoy -dijo Harry- vete.

-no quiero –dijo este- he venido con mi hermano.

Detrás de Malfoy apareció un muchacho de pelo largo y rubio platino, alto, musculoso y muy parecido a su padre, justo en ese momento pasaba por allí Dany.

-Lucius Malfoy…

-Daniel Potter…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡tarantallegra! -gritó Dany.

-¡expeliarmus! –grito Lucius.

Dany salió disparado y esto hizo que Ginny y Harry se enfadaran, Ginny hizo el hechizo de los mocomurcielagos y Harry pego un puñetazo a Draco justo en ese momento dany hizo el desmaius y enrié y Justin que pasaban por allí le hicieron impedimenta y el furnunculus

-¡¡ventus!-grito draco

-vaya, solo porque tengas a tu hermanito te crees mejor- Pregunto Harry- habrá que enseñarte como se juega... ¡¡draconifors bola de fuego chino! –Harry señalo a la maleta y esta se convirtió en un bola de fuego chino.

-¡acqua! ¡Finite incantatem!- dijo draco.

- ¡electifus cannon!- grito Harry

-¡supremme fireball! –grito Draco contra ginny.

Esto hizo que harry se pusiera furioso sus ojos se tornaron de rojo fuego y volvió a pasar…

-¡¡¡ MAXIME ENCERRATUS IGNEUS!

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron a su color normal y draco y Lucius estaban encerrados en una gran jaula de fuego

-¿Qué he hecho?-dijo harry

-harry ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntaron todos.

-No lo se-contesto este

-sea lo que sea tienes que arreglarlo-dijo ginny

-lo intentare-dijo harry, y sus ojos se tornaron de rojo otra vez, le rodeo un aura naranja y le salieron bolas de fuego en las palmas de las manos., ante esto a draco se le puso cara de terror, pero las bolas, en vez de salir disparadas contra draco, absorbieron el fuego de la jaula. Draco y su hermano se fueron.

-gracias chicos -dijo Harry.

-oh no es nada -dijo justin- venia de recoger a ernie del compartimento de los prefectos y os vimos luchar.

-¿ha pasado algo? Hemos visto a Draco y a su hermano venir de aquí enfadados -preguntó ron.

-os habéis perdido una buena lucha -dijo Ernie.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de hogsmeade montaron en los carros tirados por los therstals y llegaron al castillo. Allí fueron directos al gran comedor donde comenzó la selección.

Más de mil años Debo tener ya 

_Cuando esto empezaba_

_A funcionar_

_Cada uno de ellos_

Elegía a los mejores 

_Godric prefería a los valientes_

_Helga a los leales_

_Rowena a los inteligentes_

_Y salazar a los astutos_

_Así convivieron,_

_Durante mucho tiempo_

_Esto funciono_

_Hasta que un día _

_Slytherin partió_

_Y el colegio triste quedo_

_No hagáis eso _

_No os separéis_

_Y los tiempos difíciles_

_Superareis._

Después de la canción comenzó la selección y después de la selección el banquete cuando el banquete acabo Dumbledore empezó su discurso   
"bienvenidos un año mas a Hogwarts, tengo que presentaros a los dos profesores que compartirán las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras fleur delacour y vicktor krum, un fuerte aplauso para ellos." -así que- dijo ron- ese es el trabajo que tenía Fleur y que no nos querían decir.   
"y anunciar que un importante evento tendrá lugar este curso, ahora subid a vuestros dormitorios" 

-¿que evento?-pregunto un alumno de segundo de ravenclaw.

-lo sabréis mañana.

Harry se levanto y fue hacia Dumbledore…

-Profesor, me gustaría hablar con usted…

-¿si Harry, que quieres?-pregunto dumbledore

-vera, es que hoy, en el tren, Malfoy vino a mi compartimento a molestar, pero no vino solo, estaba también su hermano, el caso es que empezamos un duelo y de repente hice un hechizo que no conocía, luego quise deshacerlo y un aura naranja o roja, no recuerdo bien, me rodeo, me salio fuego de las palmas de las manos y absorbí la jaula que había creado con el hechizo, pero es que ese hechizo ya lo había hecho antes…

-en el callejón diagon- afirmo Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -Pregunto harry.

-Lupin me lo contó -dijo dumbledore.

-¿y usted sabe algo?-pregunto harry-

-por supuesto que lo se-dijo el director- Voldemort fue a tu casa esa noche para matarte, pero también mato ha tus padres ¿Por qué? No puedes saberlo todavía, pero lo sabrás, antes de enfrentarte a Voldemort lo abras.

-¿¿¡¡ y por que no puedo saberlo? ¿¡Por que nunca puedo saber nada?-dijo harry- estas cometiendo el mismo error.

-si es un error esta vez no soy yo el que lo comete- dijo Dumbledore -el rey del cielo piensa que no estas preparado…

-¿que rey del cielo?-pregunto harry.

-ya te he dicho que no puedes saberlo todavía-contesto Dumbledore.

-¿y por que? Maldita sea ¿Quién es ese rey del cielo? ¿Quién se cree para imponerse en la vida de los demás?-pregunto, furioso, Harry.

-el rey del cielo vive en la fortaleza de luz, en el centro del cielo con el consejo de sabios, guardando las auras de los 4 dioses, una de ellas ya se esta despertando…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry

Sal de mi despacho, hablaremos más tranquilamente otro día –dijo Dumbledore y con un movimiento de su mano, Harry desapareció de su despacho y apareció dormido en su cama…

Hola! Ya toy aquí, perdón por la tardanza pero lo xamenes finales y todo…

Weno, vamos a por la contestación de los reviews:

Sakumino: gracias por el review, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

Mikelodeon: gracias, si los profesores eran los que tu creías, enhorabuena, puse pistas a ver quien lo adivinaba.

Juniweb: gracias por el review.

Ginny 513: gracias por el review, en el 3 libro dice que lo lograron en 5º curso, yo creo que es que no sabían como se hacia, a estos se lo han dixo de antemano, así que solo tenían q hacerlo.

Serenitakou: gracias.

Pedro: muxas gracias.

Ginnyalis: no se si tomarme tu review a mal o a bien, creo que a mal por lo de anormal, que te he exo?

Ahora, las aclaraciones:

Ventus: hechizo que lanza una ráfaga de viento contra tu enemigo. NO pertenece al gurpo de hechizos sagrados de viento.

Draconifors: hechizo que aparece en algunos juegos, convierte objetos en dragones.

Electrifus cannon: cañon electrico, lanza una bola electrificada al adversario.

Supremme fireball: meteoro supremo, ya podeis imaginaros lo que hece.

Ninguno de los hechizos de este capi son sagrados (excepto el maxime encerratus igneus).

Xfa: **R E V I E W S**


	6. LS CLASES Y TWO LOVES STORIES

**Harry potter y el secreto de Howgarts**

**Capitulo 6**

**Las clases y _two loves stories_**

Al final del capitulo se aclaran las cosas que están con asterisco () se aclararan al final del capitulo, por favor, leedlas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente del banquete durante el desayuno repartieron los horarios. 

-Sabes que -dijo ron- me alegro de no volver a tener adivinación.

-Yo también -dijo Harry- a primera hora doble cuidado de criaturas -mágicas, que bien sin slytherin, a segunda defensa contra las artes -oscuras y después de comer, pociones.

-Pues tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Hagrid

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid encontraron unas extrañas criaturas, tenían cuerpo de caballo, un cuerno, unas alas, tres colas de león y patas de tigre había 3, uno blanco de crines azules, otro naranja de crines rojas, y un tercero amarillo de crines doradas.

-Bienvenidos chicos –dijo Hagrid- hoy vamos a estudiar los _ikrers,_ son unas criaturas muy tranquilas,al blanco le gustan las zonas heladas y puede congelar cosas con su aliento, al rojo le gustan los lugares como volcanes y pude echar fuego por la boca, al amarillo le gustan las noches tormentosas y puede descargar un rayo por su cuerno también hay otras dos especies por el bosque una marrón que crea terremotos y uno negro que puede hacerse invisible, en la pagina 32 del libro tenéis un capitulo para ellos sólitos, estudiadlos bien puesto que van a salir el año que viene en los EXTASIS ahora por grupos de tres y de dos escogeréis a uno de los tres y lo observareis.

Harry y Ron querían coger el rojo y hermione el blanco pero la mayoría gana, así que cogieron el ikrer rojo.

-¡guau! –Dijo ron- es muy calido, cuando lo tocas desprende calor.

-¿en serio? –pregunto hermiones.

-así que era esto –susurro harry.

-¿el que? –pregunto ron.

-mi hermano dan.

-¿dan, ahora le llamas así? –pregunto Hermione.

-si¿pasa algo?

-no.

-¿Tu hermano dany que? –pregunto Ron.

-esta es su forma de animago.

Cuando sonó la campana todos fueron a la clase de D.C.A.O. y allí encontraron a fleur y krum.

-bienvenidos a la clase de defensa "contga" las "agtes" "oscugas" -dijo fleur.

-este año "estudiarremos" las maldiciones de magia "oscurras" y como "combatirrlas"¿entendido? –dijo krum.

-Sí

-hoy estudiagemos la maldición fowet, es un haz de llamas colog pugpuga, es un hechizo cortante muy fuegte que puede llegag ha dejag inconsciente a una pegsona, se puede defender con un hechizo escudo que se invoca así _kristalum protego_, os agemos una demostgacion.

Cada uno se puso en un lado del la clase y con un encantamiento hicieron desaparecer los pupitres.

-poneos a un lado

-¡Fowet!

-¡kristalum protego!

-Como "deberres" tenéis que "prracticar" el hechizo escudo y la maldición -dijo krum –ahora, os "pondrréis" por "parrejas" y "precticarreis" un poco hasta que acabe la clase.

Antes de comer tuvieron pociones con los slytherin, draco se sentó alejado de Harry, Ron y Hermione y no hizo ni un comentario acerca del tren, Snape quito veinte puntos ha griffindor , por que harry "estaba alterando el orden de la clase", en realidad, le estaba preguntando a hermione una cosa sobre el vitaserum porque no veía bien la pizarra, tras acabar la clase Snape puso como deberes una redacción acerca de la poción en la que iban a trabajar después del vitaserum, una poción para aumentar la fuerza en un 20.

Después de comer tuvieron encantamientos donde el profesor empezó la clase hablando de que el año que vienen tienen los extasis y etc.

-bueno, supongo que todos habéis oído hablar de la aparición, a medidos de este curso empezaran las clases, todos los días a las 6:30 de la tarde, pero ahora vamos a ver otra cosa, el encantamiento _aladesus_, es un encantamiento que proporciona alas durante un momento, el tiempo que dure depende del mana que gastéis en hacerlo.

Después de encantamientos tuvieron transformaciones, donde paso lo mismo que en encantamientos les hablaron de los extasis y repasaron lo del año pasado.

Cuando acabaron de cenar ron y hermione se fueron solos Harry y Ginny no sabían por que, se fueron a la sala de los menesteres que estaba decorada de un modo muy romántico, ron y hermione se empezaron a besar.

Mientras en la sala común Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en los sillones Ginny estaba muy cohibida por lo que paso en el tren hasta que harry dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos en el tren?

Y se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso junto al calor de las llamas doradas (que cursi) cuando se abrió la puerta del retrato.

-interrumpimos algo -preguntó ron.

-eh… pues…

-no hace falta que me lo expliquéis -dijo ron

-oye ron ¿porque llevas la camisa fuera? -preguntó Harry.

-eh… pues…

-vaya ron –dijo Ginny- te has estrenado.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, perdon por tardar tanto, pero entre unas cosas y otras he tardado mas de lo previsto, ahora la contestación a los reviews y después las aclaraciones:

Ashley malfoy black: hola! Como ya has dixo el romanticismo no se me da bien, sino lee este capi, pero weno, lo del hermano ske algunos me dicen que no meta muxos personajes nuevos muy protagonistas, asi que ya aparecera, tu tranqui.

Fleur30: gracis, los hechizos y nombres de mi cabeza.

Naty Tonos: gracias.

Chris-Mcloud: gracis, si sigo vivo pero tardo n skribir.

Aclaraciones:

Fowet: el hechizo que le hace un mortifago a hermione

Ya se que en Inglaterra a las seis estan cenando pero yo pongo horario español.

El mana es la energia magica que tiene una persona dentro de su cuerpo

atte: Dany-kanuto-Link

xfa: **R E VI E W S**


End file.
